


Island

by WattStalf



Series: it's just piss [40]
Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Breathplay, Choking, Emetophilia, Hand Jobs, Omorashi, Other, Tentacle Rape, does this count as beastiality, don't add to my shame, eddie i am so fucking sorry, for 8000 dollars a day i will stop, holy shit i hate myself for this, holy shit someone kill me now, i dont fuckin know anymore, i hope ive earned my fandom tenure cos otherwise this is the end of me, i just don't even know what to do with myself anymore, im begging you, in so many bad ways, just do it, mother forgive me, or uh, please god don't read this, tentacle job i guess?, this is so self indulgent, throw me in the trash, when will the government stop my sinful hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the instant he had happened upon it, he had felt the overwhelming sensation of being watched, of not being alone, and the great monster lifted a tentacle and caught him by his ankles as he ran away. He struggled as he was drug back toward to creature and lifted into the air, but it was no use; he couldn't fight this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Island

**Author's Note:**

> Paaaaast the point of no return, the final threshold....  
> So, uh. THIS happened. Let's just say, some friends of mine started talking about tentacle shit and I realized, oh, I might be into that. And then I read a story with Adrian and ol' Space Squid that I loved, and then a story about Eddie with ol' space squid that I also loved (both are in my bookmarks and are a lot better than this...thing).  
> I knew I shouldn't write this but somehow I didn't let that stop me. I chose Eddie because, while I loved the one I read (seriously the person who wrote it is one of my favorite authors in this fandom and one of the best Eddie writers of all time ever), it focused more on the violence and non-con than the disgusting kinky shit, and I love disgusting kinky shit. So I decided, let's do this thing, sky's the limit when ya don't give a shit.  
> I included as many of my other kinks as I could make work with this. They are tagged, so yeah, no surprises, I hope. I just hope that I've written enough serious/not nasty stories to allow me to write this incredibly disgusting, self-indulgent piece of trash. I am so fucking sorry.

He had been hoping to find someone to question, someone to corner and press for information until he knew just what the hell was really going on here. The files he had uncovered painted a clear enough picture, right down to the identity of the man orchestrating this- and, oh, Eddie regretted not finishing the job that first night they met and fought- but just knowing the purpose of this island was not enough. He needed to know how far they had gotten, how crazy all of this really was, how close they were to achieving this or if they even could achieve it.

  
But as he searched, he came upon no one. It was late so he supposed they were asleep somewhere, but he had yet to find any living quarters. Just more labs and more studios for the strange cast of characters to do their work here. He would need more than just a few claims and files when he returned to the States. Dick trusted him, but something this crazy went beyond trust.

  
When Eddie found his answers, it was not from questioning a scientist or from the head the operations himself. Instead, he found the creature itself, and he did not scare easily but the sense of dread that washed over him was so powerful he was almost knocked over by it. The creature was enormous and terrifying and worse than anything Eddie had seen in all of his life. He had to get out of there, he realized and his heart was racing and he hadn't even realized that he had begun to panic but he had.

  
Fuck evidence, he had to leave, right then and there and he turned, stumbling as he broke into a run that wasn't fast enough. He had not known for sure if this creature was awake, not knowing anything about it, but from the instant he had happened upon it, he had felt the overwhelming sensation of being watched, of not being alone, and the great monster lifted a tentacle and caught him by his ankles as he ran away. He struggled as he was drug back toward to creature and lifted into the air, but it was no use; he couldn't fight this.

  
Eddie could not bear to look directly at it as it held him upside down by his ankles. The blood was rushing to his head now, and he began to realize that this was it for him. Fighting was out of the question, and with one good smack against the floor, this creature could kill him. He was done for and he had kept this mission such a secret that it would be a long time before anyone would come looking for him. This was the closest he had ever come to "saving the world" or whatever it was heroes were supposed to be doing, and he would die and the plans would likely continue uninterrupted. His chance at actually saving the world, and he had fucked it up. He would have laughed if he could have.

  
Two smaller tentacles wrapped around his arms and he was brought right side up. The larger one wrapped around his waist, holding him steady, and the smaller ones kept his arms held tight. Now he could not struggle if he wanted to, and a third small tentacle snaked around his leg, coiling up around him. For the first time he realized how unaggressive the monster was being, seeming almost more curious than murderous, but still Eddie could not think of any potential for escape.

  
To make matters worse, his attention was called to a growing pressure in his lower abdomen. He'd been searching this island for a good while and the fear and panic and jostling had made reminded him just how long it had been since he had visited a bathroom. He needed to piss, and he was only realizing it at the most inopportune moment in human history. _Hey, excuse me, monster? You mind lettin' me go for a piss right quick?_

  
Yet another thing that would have given him a laugh if he weren't in such a terrible situation, and he figured it said something that he maintained some of his sense of humor even as things were. The tentacle on his leg began tugging at bits of his costume, knocking off a shin guard, a knee pad, a holster...he was sure he would never see those pieces again, but he had spares at home and he didn't know why he even bothered to think of those when he was sure he would never see his home again anyway. When just about every accessory was cleared from one leg, it went to the other, and this all seemed a bit too deliberate and he wondered just how intelligent this thing was.

  
But he couldn't wonder for long as his attention was soon once again stolen by his bladder. He was full enough that it hurt, and he was sure that the fact that he was still scared out of his mind was only speeding the process along. It wouldn't be long before he was pushed past his natural limits, and wasn't that just fucking great? None of this was enough, he had to piss himself too. But once again, he was thinking of this as if he were actually getting out of it, as if anything he did really mattered.

He contemplated just giving up, at that rate, and making things more comfortable for him, but he was too damn stubborn to ever really do that. It didn't matter if no one would find out about it while he still lived, he wasn't going to willingly piss himself for any reason. Of course, it was just as he began to think that that the tentacle holding him by his waist suddenly began to tighten its grip, wrapping around his stomach and pressing into his bladder. Eddie winced; surprisingly, this was he the worst had suffered so far, seeing as the creature hadn't done much to hurt him yet.

“Fuck,” he muttered, which was quite the understatement. The tentacle was tightening more and more and he felt a spurt of piss escape him. He groaned and instinctively began to struggle again, but that only caused it to tighten and the pressure on his bladder was unbearable, and he couldn't stop another spurt from escaping, or another. It was more than he could handle and more than his bladder could handle, and the next spurt that escaped turned into a steady stream, gushing out and flooding his leather pants.

Had he not been in such an awful position, the relief might have felt amazing, but as things stood, he was no more comfortable even with his bladder emptying. Not to mention the fact that his pants held in liquid to the point that he felt his hot piss running down his legs and pooling in his boots with no way to escape. His feet were soon completely submerged and that discomfort was the least of his problems.

When his bladder was completely empty, the large tentacle relaxed its hold on him and he exhaled. He almost laughed when he realized that he was actually humiliated to have done that, that he actually still had any pride left when things were getting so serious, but things were still so serious that he could not manage a laugh.

The tentacle around his legs went back to work, somehow managing to undo his belt and get it out of the way. He knew what was happening now, had suspected it for a while, but the whole pissing himself thing had taken his mind off of it for a bit. But now he remembered, and knowing what was coming did not make the knowledge any easier to face and the tentacle began tugging at his pants and, without his belt, they slid down without much trouble.

He shivered when he was exposed to the air, the wetness on his legs not helping matters much. When his pants were caught at the top of his boots, the thing gave up on removing them and began to snake around one of his legs again. This time he shuddered at the contact, the creature's strange flesh feeling foreign to him as it explored his leg, growing closer and closer. Eddie grit his teeth, trying to think about anything but what was about to happen.

The worst- if there even was a worst, if he could even really decide what was the worst about all of this- was when the tentacle finally made contact with his cock and he felt himself twitch in response. _No_ , he thought, _no, I won't_ , but he already was. He was starting to get hard just from the feeling of the tentacle brushing over him, teasing him, feeling so fucking weird, but not in a bad way. Everything was bad about this situation, but the touch itself was not unpleasant and his body betrayed him.

He felt another tentacle coiling around the back of his neck then, wrapping around his throat delicately. It was not enough to choke him; in fact, it almost tickled, but that hardly registered as the tentacle rose in front of his face. It prodded at his cheek and he flinched at the touch. The one at his legs still barely brushed his cock while this one explored his face.

It practically caressed his cheek, running down his jaw and to his chin, sliding back up. There was no way he could turn his head that it would not reach his mouse, but he tried anyway as it traced over his lips. He kept them tightly shut, but the tentacle was stronger than him and forced his lips open and then his teeth and then the disgusting thing was in his mouth. Though its touch was not unpleasant, its taste was, and he gagged as it made contact with his tongue.

And it was big, big enough that his jaw ached as he tried to accommodate it sliding into his mouth. It pressed in and he gagged again, bringing tears to his eyes. Between the size and the horrible taste, his mouth could not handle it and he could hardly breathe. It reached the back of his mouth and he felt bile rising in his throat, the tentacle pressing down. He was gagging so hard now that the muscles in his stomach hurt, but his mouth was so full that when he finally threw up, there was nowhere for it to go.

His throat burned as it was trapped, some spilling around the tentacle, though he was forced to swallow most of it. That only made him gag harder and he never thought he would be as grateful as he was when the tentacle pulled back and out of his mouth. He had no time to catch his breath before he was wretching again, heaving as he vomited and there was no way to avoid it splattering his chest.

When he had finished throwing up the first time, the smell of his own vomit gagged him and he tipped his head to the side this time. His throat burned and his stomach and chest hurt from the effort, and he vomited a second time, emptying whatever was left in his stomach after all of this. Even after that, he still gagged and dry-heaved for a good while, stomach acid resting uncomfortably in the back of his mouth. He fought to swallow it back down, and he wished that one of his hands were free so that he could wipe the vomit from around his mouth.

The erection that had started to form had faded when he had be en made to throw up, but the other tentacle began to tease at his cock again, trying to bring it back to life. He was determined not to enjoy it this time, determined not to get hard again immediately after being made to throw up like that, but his body once again had very different ideas about this. The tentacle at his face slid back down, completely encircling his neck, and it started to squeeze.

 _How?_ he thought, he wanted to ask even though there was no one to offer any answers. He had let on to very few people that he enjoyed such things and it had always been a source of shame for him. There were times that he liked to be hurt and that he wanted the women he was with to do things like this, and he had always enjoyed when they had wrapped their hands around his throat and squeezed and refused to let up until his vision started to blur. He never admitted to anyone that he sometimes felt like getting hurt was what he deserved.

Getting choked by a woman and getting choked by a monster were so different, though, and he didn't want to enjoy the latter as much as he enjoyed the former. His breathing was cut off as it squeezed and almost instantly, his budding erection grew and he was so achingly hard that he could not stand it. His eyes were still a little teary from throwing up, but new tears sprang up as it hit him just how pathetic he was, getting hot and bothered over something like _this_.

And he didn't know who the hell taught this creature how to be such a tease, but once again, the lower tentacle abandoned his cock and he was left only feeling the one around his throat, tightening, squeezing, and he couldn't breathe at all now. If he could, he was afraid he would also moan, and somehow that seemed like more of an admittance of his arousal than the raging hard-on he was sporting.

When he started to see spots, it occurred to him that this might have nothing to do with him and his fucked up desires. The thing was probably just trying to kill him off for good, probably had no idea why he was so aroused by this, probably didn't even understand those things and everything he had taken as sexual advance was nothing of the sort. He was being murdered, and even _that_ did not make him any less hard. Somehow he had never realized just how fucked up he really was.

His vision was going out completely now and he figured that, sure, this was the shittiest way to die, and yeah, he had really fucked this one up, but at least he sort of felt good while it was happening. Eddie hadn't expected something like this, but if he was going to die, at least he was going to die getting off. There was a joke somewhere in there, but he was too lightheaded to think of it.

And then the tentacle relaxed and air flooded his lungs and he felt as though he would have come then and there if he had received any other stimulation. He felt _good_ despite how awful he felt, and he felt pretty damn awful. His arms were killing him from being held up for so long and he was still covered in piss and vomit and he was still terrified, but he was just sick enough, just fucked up enough, that his enjoyment of having his breath taken away, almost outweighed it all. But the fact that it hadn't killed him and had let up brought back his initial question of if the monster was really trying to toy with him and was really trying to get him off.

The tentacle around his neck loosened completely and slide back down the back of his neck, down his back, down, until it rested on his ass and another new horror (and he wondered just how many of those he would have to experience before this was all over) set in. He knew exactly what was coming next, exactly what he was going to be given, and he almost would have taken being gagged again.

This was not something he had experience with. In his private, shameful moments, he had wondered about it once or twice, mostly when he was younger, but sometimes the curiosity came back to haunt him. He had wondered what it would be like with a man and what it would be like to be the one on the receiving end, but he never would have admitted that to anyone and he never dared try it, but now it seemed he would get his taste, or at least as close of a taste as he could get when the one doing it to him was monster rather than a man.

As the one behind him started to spread him, the one in front returned to his cock yet again. This time, it did not bother to tease and simply coiled around him with a tight grip and he realized that he hadn't softened at all even knowing what the other tentacle was going to do to him. He did his best to relax, because he heard it didn't hurt as much if you relaxed, but that was hard to do when you were dangling in the air while a monster attempted to sodomize you.

It prodded at him and he braced himself, trying not to tense up any further as it began to press into his entrance. He realized that it was slick and growing slicker, lubricating itself somehow and he tried not to imagine what exactly that stuff was. Thinking about that too much would be a whole other problem and he had more important things to worry about.

But as it pressed further inside of him, it did so without much issue. There was some discomfort, but none of the pain he had been expecting and it almost felt like it was a good fit, but he had been sure that it was too large to go inside and that serious damage would be done to him. Maybe it had something to do with the lubrication, but he didn't know for sure and he couldn't focus enough to really think about it anyway.

The problem was not the uncomfortable fullness as the tentacle writhed within him, it was the fact that it did not feel bad. If he really thought about it, he would have to admit that it nearly felt good so he tried not to think about it, but the only other thing to think about was the tentacle wrapped around his cock as it began to stroke him. And that did feel good, that felt really good, and he couldn't hold back his disgusting, pathetic, desperate moan. He squirmed, the first time he had struggled in a long time, but this time it was because he wanted more, he was trying to further this along. It was admitting defeat, but he wanted to finish this.

From the moment he had realized just how the monster was violating him, there had been a part of him that thought he deserved it the same part that liked it when he got hurt. This was an extension of that and he knew it, and he did deserve it. After some of the things he had done, this was what had been coming to him all along. He only enjoyed it because he knew that he was finally getting what was due him.

Eddie often asked himself what was so wrong with him that he didn't just want to be punished for past mistakes but loved it, loved the thought of getting hurt and getting paid back for all that he had done, but he had never come up with an answer. And now he was being fucked by a monster and he was enjoying it, and if he ever got out of this one, he would not let himself forget how low he had sunk. It would be a blessing if he could one day laugh at himself for it.

He was getting close again and he could feel it, panting and moaning and whimpering as he was fucked and as his cock was stroked, and one of his arms was released suddenly as that tentacle wrapped around his neck. So he was going to be finished off like that then, so it really did know what he needed. It tightened its grip and he welcomed the loss of breath, he welcomed the pain it caused, and with all of this combined, he was there and he came.

All at once, the tentacles began to release their holds on him. The one around his neck let go to allow him to breathe once more and his cock and other arm were released while the final one pulled out of him. Only the larger tentacle, that held him up by his waist, remained, and it began to lower him to the ground. Was that really it? Was he being let go now that he had had the most shameful, unpleasant orgasm of his life?

So the creature had never intended to kill him at all. Eddie was set back on the ground where he had started and it pulled back from him, not showing any more interest in him. He stood and pulled his pants back up, not bothering looking for the pieces that had been removed. Even after waiting for a moment, nothing shifted; it really did appear that this was all over for him. After all of that, he was going free and only a little bit worse for wear.

Still, his experiences here were not ones that he would ever want to speak about. He knew that there was something bad going on here and that what had happened to him was the least of that, but he knew that even thinking about this island would be too much for him for a very long time. There was nothing he could do about any of this and he ran and he did not stop running until he was leaving the island and he did not stop looking over his shoulder for weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Saved on my computer as "mother forgive me.odt"

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Lotus Eater](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7102219) by [Steals_Thyme (Liodain)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liodain/pseuds/Steals_Thyme)




End file.
